Book of Bon Temps Sexual Mishaps Part 2
by Ficalicious
Summary: Here's part 2 in the Book of Bon Temps Sexual Mishaps. This is Sookie/Bill. Not set during any particular season, but they are a couple. This is a cringe worthy, yet laughable one...


Book of Bon Temps Sexual Mishaps Pt 2

**Here's part 2 in the Book of Bon Temps Sexual Mishaps. This is Sookie/Bill. Not set during any particular season, but they are a couple. This was inspired (embarrassingly) by a porn I saw once where the guy did exactly what Bill did. While we can all laugh while reading it I did have to feel sorry for the woman. **

**As the title suggests, I am focusing on the sexual mishaps of Bon Temps. We've all had that moment where we've gagged, fallen off the bed, farted mid thrust, fallen asleep, bitten, tickled or laughed at an inappropriate moment. So here is a collection of stories featuring our favourite characters. Enjoy. Remember that they aren't mine; I'm just making them live real lives.**

Bill was in heaven. This was divine. His hands tightened on the firm skin in his grasp. It was silky smooth and burning to the touch. It scalded him. His lips sought hers and he kissed with surprising force, his fangs skillfully avoided by quickly practiced tongues. He groaned as her tongue traced the tip of one of the sharp points, nicking it and her sweet blood tumbling over his tongue.

"Bill…" her voice was a gasp as his hardness moved within her. Her thighs trembled as they clutched his sides, her knees shaking as yet another orgasm washed over her.

"God, Sookie!" he groaned, his hips missing a beat as her internal muscles milked him. He staved off his release, however. He wanted to take her faster. He wanted to dominate her. He needed to feel her submit to him.

"Sookie…I need…" His voice cracked, the muscles in his arms bulging as he lay above her, propped up for added leverage.

"Do it, Bill." She bit her hip, braving herself for his torturous movements. Bill had her cresting from one orgasm to the next for hours and her body was shaking from it. Her fingers trailed across his back, teasing him with feather light touches. Bill's muscles rippled beneath her fingertips.

Bill moved to his knees, hooking Sookie's legs over his arms. This gave him better leverage, and allowed him deeper access to her depths. Slowing his hips right down he withdrew almost to the very tip before inch by antagonizing inch plunging ever so slowly back into Sookie's dripping heat. Sookie whimpered, knowing what was coming.

Bill repeated his action, his blue eyes on Sookie's face, studying her expressions. He found her reactions almost as much of a turn on as her touch. He thrived on making her gasp, shudder and moan. Her walls fluttering around his length caused his teeth to grit as he concentrated. He continued to repeat his motions, each time speeding up. From his position he could watch his cock as it was buried inside her. He groaned upon withdrawal as he saw his cock covered in her gleaming juices.

Holding her legs tightly he continued to thrust, his hips setting an ever-faster rhythm. And still he withdrew almost completely on every thrust. Sookie was quaking around him now. Another orgasm was tearing itself almost painfully from her. She crested, hanging there for a moment, waiting to fall. Bill, realizing, watched her intently, his eyes leaving his actions. It was in that moment that his hips bucked and he withdrew completely. Quickly, wanting to reestablish the connection, he thrust back into her tightness in one hard thrust.

Sookie's mouth opened in shock and tears sprang to her eyes. At her cry of pain Bill realized that this was not the face of pleasure he was accustomed to seeing on Sookie's face. He stilled his hips, noticing that the hot channel he was thrusting into was tight. Too tight. He caught the faintest whiff of blood. Sookie's fingernails had dug into his arms when she felt the surprising pain. Bill eased himself out of her carefully.

"I'm so sorry Sookie," he said softly, embarrassment clouding his expression. "Are you ok?" He asked, easing her nails from his arms. Sookie shuddered at his withdrawal.

"Hurts…" she managed, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry. Let me help you." Bill went to bite his wrist, wanting to stop her pain and horribly embarrassed by his amateurish mistake.

"Don't," Sookie gasped, holding a hand out to stop him. "I just need a minute." She gave him a weak smile. Bill felt himself soften. Sookie was hiding her pain from him. He growled in frustration.

That had certainly killed the mood.


End file.
